Chaotic Love
by Akito-Yagami
Summary: This is a reposting of an old, like 2 months ago, fanfic I was working on about the Sonic Realm. it's very emotional for the most part. even though I doubt it will ever be finished it's still worth a read


This is a reposting of an old, like 2 months ago, fanfic i was working on about the Sonic Realm. it's very emotional for the most part which is why i'm reposting it, alot of people liked it. even though i doubt it will ever be finished it's still worth a read.  
  
the story line was suppose to compose of Akito becoming obsessed with getting power so he could bring back Amy Rose, and find Tsunami again, with frequent run-ins with Knuckles, Sally, and various other characters.  
  
it was suppose to lead up as Knuckles being the Antagonist but ending up with Akito being the real one.  
  
Orochi Blood mixed with Chaos Emeralds is a dangerous combination

* * *

Chaotic Love  
A Sonic Realm Fanfic  
By: Akito Yagami

* * *

Chapter 1 – Into the night...  
  
So many emotions ran through his head all at once. Sorrow, anger, disgust, hate. In that one moment of happiness, it had all turned to shit. The one thing that could cut Akito deeper then any blade could cut. The lips of his love wrapped around the lips of another, and not just anyone his childhood hero, the person he had looked up too all along was now taking all that he had in his life.   
  
He slowly stumbled backwards back into the shadows that concealed him. He continued to watch for what seemed like an eternity, all she did after the kiss was blush and look away. All he could do was bite his lips to keep from whimpering as silent reasonless tears began to fall.  
  
In a mere matter of moments, his world crumbled down right in front of him. Anger began to swell up in the Neko-jin's mind despite the steady flow of tears streaming down his face. How could she do this to him? How? It just didn't make any sense to him. He had given up everything to be with her. Left a kingdom where everything was at his beckon call to spend it with the person who completed him. And for what? And for what now?!  
  
In a mixture of rage and lunacy he reached under his coat to draw his katar. It wasn't there; he had left it back at the apartment where they were staying. He was in such a hurry to find Tsunami and inform her that the celebration was about to begin. He did not think he would be needing it, the war was over. But little did he know it had just began.  
  
He growled lowly to himself as he ventured back to fetch the Twilight's Edge. His mind no longer his own as his blood boiled violently, it was quite apparent his Orochi blood was taking over but Akito in his state of being cared not to combat it and rather let it run its course. It was her fault this happened, all her fault. He growled louder as he approached the room and climbed over onto the bed searching out his weapon, for it thirsted for blood as he did himself.  
  
A slow knock came to the door as he growled no longer able to think or speak clearly, his eyes flaring a bright amethyst. "Akito-kun... can I come in?" He paid no heed to this but continued to seek out his only companion. The door slowly opened, he didn't look back. A small shadowed figure stepped into the room and spoke in a shy but soft little voice. "Akito-kun... I missed you at dinner earlier..." He found his weapon and slowly put it into his jacket concealing it as he closed his eyes to conceal the glow of his rage. "I saved you a seat next to me... I wanted you to try some of the spaghetti I made..." She continued to ramble on as Akito rose to his feet and slowly loomed over her. He opened his eyes a tad to look down at her, it was blurry very but despite the darkness he could make her out, it was Tsunami.  
  
He slowly reached down with his free hand and cupped her cheek as he slowly placed his lips against hers to kiss her. He could feel her cheeks flushing a bright red, but she readily threw her arms around his neck and kissed back longingly. He slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes quickly and in one fluent motion drove the edge of katar deep into her stomach hearing her gurgle slightly as he growled loudly in rage. His eyes swelling up with tears as he could feel her little hands digging into his back as if trying to gasp for air that would not come. He slowly drove the katar deeper into her hearing her squeal slightly as the moonlight hit them and the masque dropped. This girl he held in front of him was not Tsunami. His blood feud hasteddly faded as he looked down at Amy. Her eyes looking up at him almost crying as she wondered what she had done.  
  
The little pink hedgehog in his arms slowly began to grow cold and limp as he just continued to hold her, and he withdrew the weapon in her watching as her blood flowed out like a fountain. "Amy-chan... Gomen... I... I thought you were someone else..." She spoke no words but her lips trembled as she reached up to him. He took her hand and held it closely. He had always thought of Amy as his adopted little sister. And now because of the drunken rage Tsunami had put him in, he had taken her life.  
  
He slowly lowered her body to the ground and wept over her. He released a loud roar of pain into the air, it echoed throughout the city as if for that moment everything came to halt. He had lost so much this night, his love, his sister, his sanity. But it wasn't his fault... no it was all Knuckles' fault... that pompous little bastard. This was all his fault.   
  
He reached over to the bed and removed the sheet and draped it over Amy's now lifeless body as he slowly dipped his finger in her pool of blood and began to write on the ground. "Tsu-chan..." He rose to his feet and slowly covered himself up as he leaps up on the window seal and looked back at the door. It slowly opened and he knew it was her this time. He couldn't face Tsunami after what he had done. As the light from outside crept in, he leapt down from the 3rd story window and lands effortlessly on the street below.  
  
His find still fueled with even more anger and rage as he faded from view, and into the night... 


End file.
